What do I have...?
by IPhoenixsSpirit
Summary: A CCS fiction with an unknown coupling, see if you can find out who ^-^;; I wont tell you any more in fear of revealing to much hehe.


****

Authors Notes: CCS is currently owned by CLAMP and by no means property of mine. 

Hiiii peoples o.o This is one of my first stories so please, be nice k? x.x Anyhow I think I made this when I was high off pepsi or something... anyhow this is about.... well read if you wanna find out! Its right there after all you lazy people ^-^. Anyhow this is of a couple which will remain a secret.. and heres a hint, its completely bazaar coupling and I believe, I am the first to do this n.n Oh yea.. and dont flame me x.x I have never actually seen all the way up to the end of the series with my subbys so I dont know how the newer characters actually act x.x;;;

Oh! One more note. This story is loosely based off of " Nakura's Wish " so read that first if you wanna make sense of this a bit. Well.. what are you waiting for. READ THE STORY ^-^;; 

" What... who do I have? " Saddened gaze looked upon the sea of lovers, and her? Drowning in the middle of it all. 

" They.. all look so happy.. full of life.. " So many youths, gently rocking one another on swings, sharing lunches, sitting in the cool shade of the cherry blossom trees, or just merely admiring one another's company... and she wondered, if her turn would ever come to experience such happiness. 

Even Sakura, who recently was dubbed mistress of the clow, found whom arms she fits in, whom makes her life complete, who's name is none other than... Syaoran. 

Feathery sighs of desolation floating within warm winds as Nakuru was left upon alone upon cold and lifeless bench. Arms coiling around uncovered legs, secretly yearning that those limbs were around a certain wire frame glass wearing boy...Eriol. Suddenly, with little warning, an all to familiar voice shattered her moment of reflection.

" Looks as if the moon lost its glow.. are you alright Akizuki-san? " Delicate serenading voice belonging to none other than Tomoyo Daidouji. " I never seen you sit still for this long "

" Who... me? No.. I mean of course I'm alright! I'm just a little off today, that's all " insipid and flush lips curling into a portrayal of false happiness and though she attempted to laugh, it came out a shallow... empty sound. 

" Nakuru.. " Tomoyo returning forged smiles with genuine ones. Slender fingers entwining with the counterpart upon opposing form. Weight shifting as the empty void between the two narrowed. Her voice, merging with the familiar emotion of concern. " ...you do not have to suffer alone "

Alone.. one word that left her paralyzed. -_Why does she care so much anyway...?_- Mind boggled at the idea of confession, and after a few seconds of deliberation, Nakuru decided against it.

" I'm fine! Really! " Feelings masked once more with her trademark energetic voice and attitude. Tomoyo, on the other hand, rolled her eyes before releasing her grip upon the girls hand. Soft footsteps tearing through crisp amber autumn flesh, eventually bringing the adolescent girl to the near by foot bridge. Pools of azure hue gazed lovingly toward the mistress and the wolf. 

" Don't they make a kawaii couple? " Cupped hands finding a place to rest under young countenance. Peculiar actions eventually puzzled the elder of the two. To her knowledge.. it was believed that Tomoyo had a bit of emotional attachment to the hazel-haired girl. So why could she idly stand by and watch the newly formed couple?

" I thought you *liked* Sakura.. " Much added, and needed, empathizing upon the word 'liked'. "So.. how can you just stand by and watch them like that? "

" I won't lie to you Nakuru.. " Quick glance over to Sakura was made before she continued " for If Sakura-chan were to dwell in my house, eat at my board, sleep in my bed, then no one in all the world would be happier than I am. " This only seemed to made her more confused and prompt her to inquire once more.

" But then... aren't you jealous? " Questions fueled half by curiosity and the other half.. on her own experiences. 

" Should I be? As long as my Sakura-chan is happy.. then I am happy. " Body shifting as she faced toward the listening one, bright smile upon her face and oculars closed in content. " I am happy with what I have after all.. how many people don't know Sakura-chan? Or only see her passing in the streets? The way I look at it.. I'm lucky " Smile omni-present " Anyhow I must be going.. Ja ne Akizuki-san. " Friendly wave and then the girl was off, slowly walking away into the distance with a care free stride.

And though she had left, the words she had told remained. Leaving the bewildered Nakuru to contemplate her words.. just standing there.. thinking, vigil eyes watching Sakura and Syaoran all the while.

****

Authors Note: This is only the first chapter o.o so its not some cliffhanger story kind of thing x.x I will make more if people want me to oh and.. did you figure out who the couple is? n.n;; If you did.. then SHHHHHH. Dont tell anyone . Oh and as always, read and review, ja ne!


End file.
